callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Makin
|singleplayer=Semper Fi |place=Makin Atoll Makin is a Japanese map in Call of Duty: World at War. It takes place on the costal area of Makin Atoll. It is possible to find good cover here, but this map equally displays open areas, where you present an easy target if you are not careful. This map is also fairly dark in contrast, so the atmosphere is usually that of stealth. Tactics This map is generally disliked for games of Search and Destroy, however using the right gun can make Search and Destroy here easy. Rifles can be used, but because of the fighting usually taking place in smaller areas, a submachine gun could probably be put to better use. While not commonly used, bolt action rifles, such as the Arisaka can work well here, assuming you do not go into the more close-quarter areas of the map. Makin is usually liked for War, as there are many different ways to get at and cover the flags, and no flag is too in the open or too urban. This problem is present in many maps, such as Castle. A good strategy for War on this map is to have a Submachine Gun, such as a Type 100 with Sticky Grenades or Molotovs, especially for in the lower, more urban parts of the map. In Team Deathmatches, players will generally fight for the watch tower because it is an easily defended and the highest sniping area in the map. However, the problem with this spot is that enemy players will usually do their best to kill the player(s) in the tower with grenades or by sniping from a lower altitude. Round houses should be careful treading into, as opponents can enter from multiple sides. To one side of the map where the sea enters, people with LMGs hang round here because it is hard to see them. It is also useful in Search and Destroy because it is easy to flank the enemy. There is also a glitch near the Marine Raiders start. In the Wii version, there is a glitch directly above the Japanese spawn point (it allows one to get onto an otherwise inaccessible roof, as well as out-of-bounds; this has also made the map despised by some Wii players and loved by others). It is common to find players in the water, as others do not usually look there. Combined with the dark cover of the night, the sea is a pretty good hiding place. Dogs cannot enter the water so it's advised that when Dogs are unleashed, sprint into the sea, to catch the enemy or protect yourself. Trivia * There is an Easter Egg close to the Japanese spawn. If a player spawns and then immediately goes to the hut connected to the bridge and looks at the table below the first window to the left, he will see a fish stabbed onto the table with a Hitler Youth Knife, something not found in Japan. *If you go by the "Temple" in the north part of the map, you can hear chimes as well as bell left of the temple. *In the patch released on Febuaray 26, 2009, a map called Makin Day was a bonus add-on with the patch. It is a daytime version of Makin with a few new features and low tide. *Due to a patch, the building next to the marine spawn's building ladder has been removed due to camping issues. *In Spectator mode, if you go into the water beyond the fence and stay there for about 30 seconds, when you come up you will hear someone gasping for breath. This is most likely due to the fact that swimming was supposed to be in the game but was removed. Your Mom. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Levels